


Keep Me Close, Love Me Most

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consensual Biting, Double Penetration, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating, No Gore, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, alien!levi, aphrodisiac venom, cannibalistic aliens, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: Eren’s used to having his sanity questioned when people find out his choice of partner. Dating an alien, oh that was just fine. But when they were told which type…Eren reserved a special sort of glee for the horrified looks on people’s faces.Aka that one where Levi is a questionably carnivorous alien with many talented tentacles.Kinktober Day 12: tentacles





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I got my filth on for this one.

 

The blur of space rushed by in lines and colours as Eren gazed out the window of the transporter ship. More of a gigantic, inter-galactic cruise ship really.

Eren couldn’t remember how many people the massive craft could hold, but it was upwards of ten thousand. Always busy, every single trip Eren had taken brought him into contact with a thousand new faces and personalities. People looking for adventure. Others going on holiday. So many just tired souls looking forward to getting back home and seeing their loved ones.

Eren believed himself to be somewhat of a mix of the three. He was going on an adventurous holiday to visit his boyfriend’s home planet.

The name was stupidly difficult to pronounce. Eren had a recording of his partner, Levi, saying the planet’s name just so that he could communicate with various passengers where he was going when they asked. And they invariably did ask. It was just how these trips went. People talked. Even though the journey between planets was vastly shorter than it had been in prior years thanks to new leaps in technology, the hour or so it took to get from Eren’s current planet to Levi’s was still tedious.

He was grateful, though. Countless miles stretched between their worlds, and yet Eren could cross galaxies in only an hour to see his partner.

There were stories of the old world, where it had taken a whole day just to get to the other side of the planet you were _on_. Eren couldn’t imagine it. Had he lived in such a time, his union with Levi would have been impossible.

“You look happy, dear.” A middle-aged woman commented, drawing Eren out of his thoughts. “Going somewhere nice?”

He smiled at her.

“Yes, ma’am.” Eren nodded. “Today’s the first day I’ll have seen my partner in months.”

“Ah yes.” The stranger nodded. “We’re on our way home, ourselves.” The woman gestured to herself and another woman. “Mitras-bound. A bit far, but more than worth the trouble. And where is it that you’re headed, dear?”

At this point, Eren had to bite back what could have been a truly evil grin. This was always his favourite question, purely for the reaction that his reply pulled from people.

While Eren could not say the title of Levi’s home world in the native tongue, he knew the nickname for it perfectly well.

“Sub Terra, ma’am.” Eren answered in the friendliest tone he could manage, beaming like it was the destination of dreams.

The flickering horror was instantaneous.

“O-Oh.” The woman stammered, frowning at the floor for a moment. “And…it was a personal visit?” She asked to clarify.

Eren’s smile grew. “Yes, ma’am.”

Sub Terra and its ironically subterranean inhabitants were among some of the most feared creatures in the known universe.

“Not with…one of _them_?” The woman asked, horror growing. “They’re carnivores, you know? Ravenous?”

“Oh he certainly is ravenous.” Eren chuckled to himself.

He was not surprised when the pair of ladies bustled off, muttering between themselves, thoroughly scandalised.

“Is he a good sort, then?” A new voice asked and Eren glanced in the other direction of where his latest acquaintances had just departed.

An elderly woman sat along the available benches against the wall. White-haired and wizened, she smiled knowingly at him and Eren blinked in surprise. She’d clearly heard the conversation, but there was nothing about her that screamed the usual sort of disapproval. Not even any fear.

Eren nodded. “He’s very good to me.”

“Well then that’s all that matters, sweetheart.”

Eren spoke with her the for the rest of the trip.

When his stop was coming up, she sent him on his way with a laugh.

“Better not keep him waiting.”

Eren really liked some of the people he met on these trips.

He had to hurry to get to an exit in time, for the stops at Sub Terra were infrequent and rarely lasted very long. No one ever seemed to want to visit. Wryly, Eren wondered why that might be? Though he knew. The residents did not have a friendly reputation, though Eren had never had much trouble with them. Probably because he wasn’t a biased asshole.

The guards stationed at the exit ports were stunned to see anyone walking in to be teleported to the station waiting below. Eren greeted them with a sunny smile and a little wave, his bag slung over one shoulder.

“Whoa, _whoa_ there son.” One of the guards approached Eren with his hands raised to pacify him. “Are you sure this is your stop? Sector fifty-seven, Sub Terra? Where they eat people?”

Eren nodded, all smiles.

He received a bemused look in return. “Can I see your ticket?”

Eren held out his wrist for the band there to be scanned. He heard the registering beep. The guard frowned, though he didn’t let his confusion stop him from letting Eren pass.

“Are-” the voice started again and Eren glanced back at the guard, watching him struggle with his own bafflement, “…are you _sure_?”

“Very sure, thank you.” Eren nodded, still smiling. “I’ll keep an eye out for trouble, don’t worry.”

“You know what’s down there, right?”

At this, Eren chuckled. “My boyfriend, I’m hoping.”

He did so love to baffle nosey people.

With a cheery farewell and a “have a nice day”, Eren stepped onto the lit platform.

There was a brief glow and Eren tingled as he was sent to the planet below, opening his eyes to find the familiar underground station.

It was never very busy, only the few staff that maintained the place ever bothered to stick around. Or the occasional local awaiting the arrival of a guest or loved one. No one was waiting today, though, so there were only the regulars to greet. A few heads had raised in surprise at the activation of one of the teleporters, but Eren saw recognition in the faces that looked his way.

Eren was known well enough by now. He was one of few visitors.

“Back again, Eren?” A voice asked, knowing.

Eren grinned as he sauntered along the platform. “Hey, Mike. How are the kids?”

Mike was possibly the largest of his kind that Eren had ever seen. Humanoid in shape, though it was mostly a survival tactic by this point given the aggressive expansion of the human empire. Several tendrils protruded from Mike’s body, working with little tools in a panel in the wall. Eren hadn’t thought that the dexterity of a tentacle could be very high but boy had he been wrong.

Mike made a face at the question, but his eyes went fond with memory.

“Noisy.” He answered. “They’re talking a lot now. No doubt they’ll be born in a few months.”

Subterran young were a nightmare, or so Eren had heard. The gestation period for healthy spawn was well over a year, with the youngsters gaining consciousness and beginning to learn and even communicate while they were still within the womb. Though the term for womb here was more what Eren would have thought as a kind of cocoon. A hanging bundle of membrane and tissue, woven by the mothers and maintained by them throughout the period between conception and the final birth. It was separate from either of the parents, but could be maintained by both. It was probably for the best that the mothers didn’t try to carry their young within their own bodies, given that newborns tore their way out of the detached wombs.

They were perfectly civilised once they were born, but vicious in the moments of birth.

“Maybe next time I swing by they’ll be out and about?” Eren wondered.

“I live in hope.” Mike murmured, amused. “Levi is waiting for you a few tunnels down, if you were wondering.” He informed Eren, returning his attention to his work.

With a call of thanks, Eren continued on his way.

Most of the city was built underground to avoid the rather aggressive rays of sunlight. It kept the planet pleasantly warm, but living topside was unpleasant when you had to deal with either blistering heat during the day or deadly frost during the night.

Eren strolled along, finding things to be more lively the further he walked. He smiled at those he encountered, friendly in a way humans rarely were around Subterrans. It earned him outrageous respect in their eyes. As a reasonably understanding race of creatures, Eren was surprised that he wasn’t hated by them for just being a human. But no, Subterrans judged humans on an individual basis. And it had worked out splendidly in Eren’s favour.

Being a decent person to others did wonders on this world.

Many greetings came his way. Cheerful hellos and knowing comments; everyone knew what the teal-eyed human was doing on their world.

“I thought you said an hour.” An achingly familiar voice groused to Eren’s right as he exited a street tunnel into the outskirts of a market area. Turning, Eren found slitted grey eyes observing him. “What, did you make a fifteen minute pitstop without telling me, or are you usually this late?”

Eren grinned, sauntering over to the raven-haired Subterran that leaned against a wall. Eren paused in front of the male, taking in the slate skin and unsheathed claws and double-eyelids that blinked at him, one set and then the other.

“Hey there, hot stuff.”

Levi rolled his eyes, the flexing of spined ears the only sign that the comment had any effect on him at all.

“Trying to compliment your way out of trouble?” Levi raised an eyebrow. “Late _and_ cocky, my my.”

Eren shrugged, leaning his weight on one foot. “I may have got caught up teasing a guard on his assumptions of the resident population.” The brunet smirked, leaning closer. “Apparently I should be on the lookout for vicious, carnivorous natives who want to eat my insides and wear my skin. You haven’t happened to see any of those, have you?”

Levi frowned. “Cannibalistic.” He corrected. “There’s a difference.”

Eren snorted. “Oh so you’re saying you wouldn’t eat me ever?”

The raven looked him over, just a quick flick of his eyes, considering.

“Only if you were being particularly annoying.” Levi said, eyes lingering on Eren’s mouth.

Eren hummed, bumping his hip into the raven. “I love it when you talk dirty.”

It was Levi’s turn to snort and he looped an arm around Eren’s waist to tug the brunet against him, dropping any and all pretence of being irritated. Eren let himself be pulled in close, giving a pleased little hum at the hot drag of a textured tongue up his throat. He was used to the greeting by now. Though it had come as a bit of a shock the first couple of times, particularly considering that Eren had heard plenty of rumours about Subterrans eating visitors before he’d gotten involved with Levi. Nowadays, though, Eren appreciated it. He knew Levi well enough from his own experiences and stories from others that the raven did not form close attachments easily. Not even with his own kin. To receive such an intimate greeting from Levi spoke volumes of his affection.

“It is good to see you.” Levi confessed against Eren’s skin.

The brunet smiled at the words, pleased but unable to resist a little teasing. “Did you miss me, old man?”

Eren got prodded in the sides by the tips of Levi’s claws, a mostly playful warning.

Levi growled. “I’m not that old.”

“A hundred and seventy two?” Eren reminded him, grinning at the exasperated huff it earned him. “Liar, liar.”

“Shut up. Two hundred isn’t even old.”

“What’s the Earthen equivalent? I haven’t done interspecies age conversions since high school, is it like…twenty-something?”

Levi wrinkled his nose. “Probably thirty-something.”

“Give or take a few somethings.” Eren teased, grinning. “I can get on board with that.”

Levi pulled him away, the pair of them strolling along the familiar route between the station and Levi’s home. Or as Eren liked to call it: his lair.

When the people of Sub Terra legitimately lived in caves, Eren couldn’t help but poke fun now and then. It was all fond. Nothing meant to be insulting. After all the flashy technology of the space cruise, everything here seemed very down to earth. A lot of stone and clay, with bursts of technology dispersed intermittently through the world. Levi didn’t have a telescreen, but he had a kitchen. He didn’t have a bathroom, though he had a very strict preening schedule and, whenever Eren was over, the brunet was included in that schedule. Levi did, thankfully, have a comm. system so Eren could at least call and organise their little visits.

Levi was a spectacular mix of modernisation and the fucking stone age.

“You’d love showers, I’m telling you.” Eren was saying yet again, much to Levi’s amusement, as they reached his home. “For someone who insists on cleanliness, you’re really missing out on some of the essentials.”

Another oddity – Levi had the equivalent of a washing machine, but no shower.

“Hn.” Levi hummed, indulgent as ever of his little human’s passionate rambling. “Maybe I’ll have to swing by your place sometime and see what all the fuss is about?”

Eren gave a dreamy sigh at the thought. “That would be awesome. I mean, I’d probably come to pick you up and travel back with you, just in case…you know.”

“I can handle myself just fine.” Levi chuckled.

“I know.” Eren frowned, pouting. “But people would be less…affronted if you weren’t there by yourself. It wouldn’t be any trouble.”

“A whole hour of pointless travel? Sounds like quite a bit of unnecessary trouble to me.”

“I just don’t want you to cop any crap from the kinds of idiots that go on those cruises.”

“You go on those cruises, moron.”

“Exactly, and look where that’s gotten you.” Eren managed a smile, but he sighed. “I’m sorry people are so shit.”

Levi grunted, unconcerned. “People were always shit, then you came along and my opinion on the matter changed a little.”

Eren laughed, glancing up through his lashes playfully. “Only a little?”

“Well you’re still a little shit,” Levi smirked, “so the change wasn’t fucking monumental.”

“Liar.” Eren grinned, crowding Levi. “You went from hating humans to fucking one. I’d say that’s a pretty big mental shift.”

Levi shot Eren a look, giving a dry and forced laugh. “Just because I like _you_ doesn’t mean I like the rest of your species.” The raven’s lip curled at the thought. “Fucking barbarians, the lot of you.”

Eren couldn’t really argue there. “True.” He shrugged. “We’re a little intense.”

“Hn.”

Eren scuffed his feet against the stony ground, eyes flicking up falsely coy to meet considering grey. “So I guess I have to decontaminate now, huh?”

They had paused just outside the raven’s dwelling, as Eren had not been cleaned to Levi’s standard yet.

Approval glittered in Levi’s eyes at Eren having remembered even that detail.

“Hoh? Finally housetrained, are you? That’s my good little human.” Levi teased. “You’re not a total loss after all.”

Eren poked out his tongue in response, yelping when Levi flicked out his own longer tongue in a flash to swipe a cheeky lick. The brunet grumbled half-heartedly about “alien tactics” and “fighting dirty”, but he started stripping off anyway. The tunnel that led to Levi’s home was out of the way, and security cameras were not a thing in these parts. You didn’t need cameras to figure out who had been around when your species had an incredible sense of smell and a second sight that could literally track the particles that got left behind by even simple contact.

Subterrans were a freaky race. Freakishly cool, Eren thought, but he wouldn’t ever want to get on one’s bad side.

There was minimal embarrassment as Eren stepped out of his clothes. Shirt then shoes and socks, pants, and finally underwear. A familiar pattern. Eren shook his head in amusement as Levi took each item from him, folding each one carefully and setting them aside in a neat little pile. The clothes and shoes couldn’t go through the same cleansing that Eren was about to undergo, but they would probably go through Levi’s washer, though really it was really more of a glorified germ incinerator. There was no water involved, only a wash of special light that obliterated anything specified on the selection screen.

On his first visit, Eren had thought that he too was destined for the washer.

Oh no, not at all.

Levi had jokingly said he’d been tempted to shove him in there to rid him of all his Earthen germs, but the raven’s form of decontamination was surprisingly personal.

Sufficed to say, they’d gotten to know each other very quickly.

Eren squirmed in anticipation as Levi stalked closer to take the last item of clothing from the brunet. Levi rolled his shoulders, the plates of ribbed bone over his shoulder blades shifted and flexed outwards a little on Levi’s back to allow the extra appendages stored inside to exit. Eren watched it happened as Levi turned to sort the brunet’s clothing. Several tendrils crept out from Levi’s back, sluggish as though only have awakened a moment ago. They curled immediately in Eren’s direction, though. Clever. Aware. Seeking the presence they detected, warm and familiar. Eren held up a hand, letting the thin end of one tendril coil about his fingers as if in sleepy greeting and he smiled as it held on.

Oh they seemed cute now, just called into action and heavy with lethargy. But Eren had very vivid memories of stunningly filthy nights being pleasured by these exact tentacles.

For the moment, their mission was to clean him.

Levi’s species cleaned themselves through preening, their tentacles able to produce a fluid that was a natural disinfectant. Stronger than acid, it removed anything that was not a part of the host body of whoever was being preened. Eren had never thought he could be impressed by an alien cleaning feature, but hey…being your own personal shower was pretty cool. Saved a lot on water bills, too, Eren could imagine.

The raven turned with a snort. He was amused as ever by Eren’s fascination with his extra appendages, something that humans lacked.

He prowled over to Eren, removing any space between himself and the now naked boy, watching Eren flush. But still the brunet smiled, pleased by Levi’s proximity.

The tendrils got to work, slick and rubbing antiseptic lubricant over every inch of Eren’s skin. Eren had long since grown used to the ritual. He knew when to close his eyes, or open his mouth and let Levi clean him there though this was done with the raven’s tongue and was more or less a particularly thorough kiss. Eren didn’t mind that part at all. He still shied away when the tentacles moved over ticklish spots, giggling into Levi’s mouth, or gasped at the attention to his nethers. Eren seemed more than prepared for the brief quest inside that he knew was coming, trembling a little at the gentle nudging of a tendril against his rim. It smeared him with disinfectant outside, then slipped inside, and Eren was grateful that the secreted lubricant was gentle on even the most sensitive skin. It didn’t sting or damage.

The same couldn’t be said for any kind of dirt or grime, though. Eren was sure he should be sparkling right about now, he even _felt_ clean.

Levi chuckled outright when Eren started rocking back against the tendril pressing inside of him, encouraging it deeper.

“You’re eager.” The raven commented.

Eren sighed against his mouth. “It’s been _months_ since I got to see you last.”

A whimper of protest escaped Eren when the tendril inside him slid back out again, continuing its quest downwards. Levi picked Eren up so that the tentacles could reach his feet, and he carried Eren inside finally while the fluid seeped into the brunet’s skin. When he was dry, Eren was set down again.

“You know I used to think that was pretty weird.” Eren commented, waving in the general direction of the front door. “But I kind of like it now.”

Levi just shook his head at the twerp, bringing his things inside. The bag Eren had brought, along with his clothes and shoes, were set into the little hollowed space in the stone of the wall where “the germ-cinerator” as Eren called it, was built in. Levi set the items inside and switched it on.

And that was that; they’d stay there until the process was done. Usually about half an hour, since Levi liked to be thorough.

Which meant…they had half an hour to kill until Eren had new and acceptably clean clothes to wear.

“Whatever shall we do with ourselves?” Eren said dramatically, grinning when Levi scooped him up.

“I don’t know about you,” Levi purred by his ear, “but I think that ass could do with a more thorough seeing-to.”

Eren gave a hum of agreement, swinging his legs happily as Levi carried him through the stone rooms to where Levi slept. It was an interesting kind of bed. A sort of gel that wasn’t wet, kind of like a waterbed but far less bouncy. Still soft, though. There was give when Eren was placed on the surface, warm as it usually was unless Levi needed to cool off, and had a similar kind of spring to it as a mattress.

Eren liked it. It was so strange and cool.

When they slept, there were no blankets. The gel enveloped them instead, leaving their heads free for breathing, and kept their body temperatures stable throughout the night.

But there would be no sleeping for a good while yet.

Eren bit his lip, laying back and letting his hands sprawl above his head. He eyed the waiting raven, being eyed in return. Levi was doing a very good job of holding himself together, usually he was more forward than this, claiming and biting.

His tentacles coiled about idly in the air, some reaching and grabbing at Eren’s toes to make them curl, creeping up his ankles.

When Levi finally descended to join him, Eren gave a little laugh.

Levi kissed him, his affection rough after the months spent apart, and Eren felt a tug on each leg as they were coaxed apart by wandering tentacles. The appendages coiled around his thighs, wet and thick. When they lifted, Eren raised his hips with them until he realised what Levi wanted when his legs ended up over the raven’s shoulders. Held apart, splayed wide, and Levi pressed the pad of a thumb against Eren’s rim. The little orifice twitched under the contact. Levi massaged the skin there, watching his own tendrils worm their way closer, securing a good grip on the brunet as they zeroed in on the little entrance.

Eren stretched, testing the slippery hold on his thighs. There was no give.

Good. With a lazy little smile, Eren made himself comfortable.

A tip flicked over the puckered skin and Eren canted his hips invitingly, rotating said hips as the tendril smeared his skin with proper mating lubricant this time. The other tentacles crept off on their own missions. One coiled around the brunet’s hardening cock, dipping the thin end into the slit and making Eren hiss and shake. Another cupped Eren’s sack, cushioning the delicate flesh. A couple of tendrils had headed right for Eren’s mouth, sliding inside to coax his tongue into play, testing how far in they could push before the human would choke.

Eren groaned around the slippery flesh, tasting mating chemicals that the tendrils fed to him in a slow ooze – sweet in a way that Eren only ever tasted on Levi.

The brunet swallowed gladly, eyes fluttering closed.

Finally, the tentacle rubbing at his hole began to apply pressure, pushing until the rim gave and granted it entrance. It was a slow progress inside. Eren shifted his hips, pleading around a mouthful of tentacles for more, but the tendril was focused in its mission of slicking him up. It oozed inside of him, spreading the slippery stuff inch by inch. Pressing further inside, the slow stretch of Eren’s entrance was almost overridden by the lazy wriggling of the appendage inside him, poking and prodding gently. It wriggled over Eren’s prostate, pausing to test the hypersensitive area. Eren’s responses were monitored by each and every tendril, registering the way he clenched tight or cried out or writhed suddenly. The tendrils would still, making note of each reaction, before continuing.

Learning and relearning Eren, from the inside out.

Levi watched the process, fascinated by every twitch of Eren’s rim and every jump of his cock, all responding to various stimulation. Levi ran soothing hands along Eren’s sides, over his stomach. It could get a little overwhelming, this kind of sex, and while he knew Eren adored it, there was no harm in monitoring the brunet.

If it got to be too much, Levi would stop in an instant.

He seemed fine. More than fine. Flushed and mewling, bucking his hips. Eren’s hands reached blindly, fingers splayed wide, and Levi took hold of his offered hands wordlessly.

It was easy to get lost in so much sensation. Thankfully Levi was more than prepared to act as Eren’s anchor. A little reassuring pressure, a squeeze of fingers there and there, the soothing brush of his thumbs along Eren’s knuckles – it all helped. Kept Eren centred. Grounded. With a solid grip on something at least, Eren could let the rest of his awareness go.

His hips moved with languid abandon, encouraging the curious exploration of the tentacle inside him. The appendage was not oblivious to the movement, registering Eren’s eagerness and responding with a slow push inside, deeper, letting the thicker girth begin to breach.

Things got even wetter from there, the scent of mating fluids a heady thing in the air. It had Levi crooning sweet things to the dazed brunet, words and praise that Eren had no hope of understanding in the high chirps and warbles that left Levi’s throat. Eren writhed to hear Levi’s voice all the same, pitching and needy in his own right as he was worked open achingly slowly. Just a little more every few moments.

A slow press inside, then a pause. A moment to adjust, a fresh pulse of lubricant, and then another push.

Levi’s eyes were glued to the stretch, enthralled by the how much the little mouth could take. Eren was relaxed for the most part, tensing occasionally and wailing his enthusiasm. The venturing tendril spread Eren open, slinking gradually further and testing just how much girth Eren could take. The brunet groaned every time he tensed, forced open at a torturously slow pace. Wet and hot and positively delicious. Levi leaned closer, flicking out his tongue to trace the struggling rim and tease it from the outside, and Eren shuddered terribly. He choked out a whimper around his mouthful of tentacles. Levi felt a squeeze at his fingers.

He paused. For a moment, everything stopped.

“Okay?” Levi asked.

He saw Eren nod, the garbled “mm-hm” a positive one.

“More?” The raven asked then, brushing his thumbs over the backs of Eren’s fingers.

The second nod was so eager Eren almost did choke, Levi’s tentacles deserting his mouth to let the brunet breathe. They didn’t go far, petting his face, curling under his chin. Concerned over the brunet’s ragged breathing and slight trembling. Eren didn’t seem nearly as concerned. He swallowed, already smiling. Eren managed a breathy laugh, voice rasping around the next moan, and he busied himself trying to coax the tendrils back inside with drunken kisses.

“All g-good,” he cooed at them, smiling against hesitant brushes against his lips, wet and cautious, not wanting to overwhelm him, “I’m alright, c’mere.”

Another squeeze of Levi’s hands had the tentacles creeping in with a little more confidence, curling into Eren’s cheek when he sucked playfully.

Levi kept an eye on the brunet for a little while longer, watching him play completely unconcerned. Convinced that Eren was, in fact, perfectly alright, Levi let his eyes wander away from the distracting show going down between Eren’s lips and returned his focus to his suddenly squirming behind. Eren was rocking again, either trying to rut into the tentacle coiled about his length or trying to press back into the one wriggling lazily in his ass. Levi pressed a kiss to the twitching entrance. It was open so wide, taking Levi’s tentacle like a champ, and already asking for more.

So Levi gave him more.

The tendril buried in Eren began to move, a slow slide out and then back in, while Levi brought his mouth into the fray. When his tentacle was sliding out, he pressed his tongue inside. Licked around for good measure, feeling Eren writhe as he realised what was happening, and then the wet muscle would retreat to allow his tentacle to push back inside as far as it would comfortably fit.

Eren wailed and babbled garbled nonsense, uncaring that his mouth was full. He was almost constantly shaking, exhaling on a high whine every time the appendage inside him nudged his prostate. The wriggling tentacle tip mapped out his insides. Eren shut his eyes tight and saw stars.

For some reason, Eren felt like laughing.

He could only think of what an obscene sight he must make, leaking and drooling and so utterly wrecked without even having reached his peak yet. Levi had him so spoiled that it was hard to think around the growing pleasure in his gut, the delicious stroke of tendrils on his cock, the pressure in his ass, and the playful curling around his tongue. To anyone else, it might have seemed like a terrifying scene. A naked young man seemingly bound, various orifices stuffed full, moaning and writhing as if he were in agony. Eren felt like he must be quite the deviant. Not only was his partner a member of one of the most feared (and misunderstood) races in the known universe, but he’d also wrapped Eren up in a pretty intense tentacle fetish. Smitten over a supposed monster and regularly wrecked by tentacles.

What would his mother say if she knew?

Eren liked to think that she would cheer him on.

A more purposeful thrust had Eren yelping, but the sound was far from pained. He felt the pleasure in his belly climb rapidly higher.

Levi wasn’t even working him that hard, but it was enough to leave Eren floored.

He knew that Levi was going to make him cum like this. Bound and overwhelmed, teased right to the brink and beyond with Levi’s tentacles alone. The raven hadn’t bothered to back off for a second to try and mate him properly, too enamoured with devouring his lover in the best of ways. Delving his tongue inside Eren’s ass whenever there was room, mouthing at whatever skin he could reach when the tentacle took over.

The tendril on Eren’s cock began milking him in earnest, constricting just right around his shaft. Firm but not enough to cause discomfort. Slippery and torturously slow, the thin tip flicked wetly over the underside of Eren’s cockhead at the same moment that the tentacle inside of Eren ground against his prostate.

There was no time to warn Levi of his inevitable orgasm.

Eren was all but screaming his bliss, muffled by the tendrils that hushed him gently, as he came all over himself in thick spurts. Hot and surprisingly sluggish as it climbed up his shaft and spilled onto his belly, sliding down his chest thanks to the angle he was at. Eren shook almost violently, breathing hard through his nose.

Levi crooned at him, a comforting thrumming vibrating in his throat in praise as he held Eren’s hands a little tighter.

“Good, so good, Eren.” Levi murmured, hushing the whimpering brunet as he eased the tentacles from within his body.

Mouth free first, Eren let out a shaky moan as the final tendril eased itself slowly, gently, from his rear. It rubbed at his tender pucker, smoothing numbing lubricant around the area before slinking away to hover in the air.

Levi chuckled at the dazed expression Eren sent him, a dopey smile on the brunet’s face as he was set carefully down, legs eased off Levi’s shoulders.

Eren attempted to speak, but his tongue refused to cooperate. Too heavy to form words.

“Just take a moment.” Levi smiled fondly at him, laying down beside the panting brunet.

He tugged the boy close, winding both arms and tentacles alike around the warm and pliant body next to him. Eren allowed himself to be pulled in close, not a single protest in him. He hummed his content, sleepy. It was a long moment before Eren could manage words again, though he seemed more than content to cuddle in the meantime.

“That…” Eren managed, like that word alone explained everything he was thinking, “I’ve…missed that. So much.”

Levi tutted at him, amused. “Disgraceful.” He murmured, dropping a kiss atop Eren’s head.

“You should’ve let me get you, though.” Eren complained, actually _complained_ , about being blissfully teased to orgasm instead of having to worry about someone else’s pleasure. “Thought you were going to breed me good like you promised?”

Levi groaned at the words, his mind already running away with some truly filthy imagery.

He loved this crazy kid. Totally fucked out and still craving a proper mating? Eren was something else. A whole other level of amazing that Levi couldn’t begin to fathom or describe.

“It’s not nice to fool a guy like that.” Eren went on, rambling and pouting the way he often did after a particularly strong orgasm. “You should’ve warned me what you were scheming or I could have taken your cock before we finished.”

Levi chuckled then, a mischievous sound, and it was enough that Eren looked blearily up at him.

“What’s so funny?” Eren asked, doe-eyed and drowsy.

“You think we’re finished?” Levi asked, arching an eyebrow at the brunet. “I didn’t forget; that ass has been due for a thorough breeding for months and I intend to make up for lost time. That was only the warm-up.”

Eren flushed slowly, a smile spreading over his pretty face. “Really?”

“How could I disappoint those eyes?” Levi kissed the brunet’s forehead. “But give yourself a moment to rest. Don’t pout. You’ll get your pounding soon enough, I’ve missed that sweet ass these past few months. And I intend to get very familiar with that hole before you go.”

Eren smiled up at the raven, delirious and pliant. He closed his eyes, intending to rest and looking forward to what was to come.

It was going to be a long, _long_ night.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes good on his promise.
> 
> Kinktober Day 21: double (or more) penetration

 

Sleep never quite took hold even despite Eren’s drowsiness after round one of some pretty impressive reunion sex. Eren almost felt he should wait around a few months between visits more often. But no, he’d never be able to purposefully avoid Levi.

The raven was like a magnet, drawing Eren in like a moth to a flame despite everyone else shouting danger.

_They’re monsters. Killers. He’ll eat you alive…_

Well…they hadn’t been wrong there but it had been the fun kind of eating, Eren thought smugly to himself.

It was hard to think of Levi as dangerous when the raven was curled around Eren like the he was Levi’s personal teddy bear. Levi held him gently, loose-limbed and purring like a kitten. Well…a fucking jaguar, more like. Levi got so affectionate in the moments leading up to proper mating, snuggling close and waiting for Eren to signal that he was ready. Something about mating courtesy, Eren remembered from one of their various talks about differences in their species’ courting habits. It was all a bit blurry. Eren only really remembered that the males of Levi’s species were often pretty cuddly, especially when they were around their mate. It made Eren smile. Levi was so obvious.

The brunet had been resting for about fifteen minutes. Over the course of that time Levi had only wormed his way closer, hands firm but gentle around Eren’s middle, tongue rolling over Eren’s shoulders, his nape, creeping around to sneak into Eren’s mouth. Enticing the brunet, showing interest while waiting for signs that Eren was receptive to his advances.

Eren stretched, fingers and toes flexing out, and turned slightly back towards the raven to intercept his next kiss. Levi perked up instantly, his purr growing in volume.

Every time the same thing, and Eren never tired of it.

Cuddles and nuzzling and Levi crooning happily into his mouth. It was in these moments that Eren knew that Levi missed him, even if it wasn’t said all that often. Levi didn’t need to say it. Or maybe he did say it, whispered in those unknowable syllables of his native tongue?

For supposedly vicious, bloodthirsty fiends, Subterrans were remarkably attentive lovers. In fact, the cannibalism bit was mostly a ritual that revolved around the planet’s equivalent of honouring the dead. Instead of burial, those who passed were consumed. Usually by relatives or close kin, but no Subterran would leave one of their people’s remains to rot if they discovered that someone had passed. Not even a total stranger.

Levi had explained that to Eren very early on, before they had even started a relationship, back when all the questions about their supposed carnivorous inclinations had come up. Eren’s lack of disgust at the explanation was what had caught Levi’s attention.

The endlessly curious human brat wasn’t just another asshole waiting to cast his judgement.

Culturally, it was quite the difference. Eren explained Earthen burials, cremation, even mummification and urns. And really even the brunet could agree that keeping the dead around in jars of ash or preserved organs was a little strange. Every culture, race and creature had its oddities. That’s what made them unique. It’s what set them all apart from one another, providing identity. It didn’t take much to make a barbarian, but Eren didn’t think that a few differences between two entirely difference species made Levi’s people monsters.

Levi was chirping near Eren’s ear by then, and even without being anywhere near fluent in Subterran Eren recognised the questioning tone.

The brunet felt questing tentacles sliding over his skin, testing his reactions. Checking to see if Eren was ready for more. He could have just asked, and Eren had explained this to him, but Levi was stuck in his own habits. The raven was familiar with certain rutting protocols.

Eren knew how strange it was for Levi to take a human into his bed. The brunet had no mating pheromones to court Levi with, to stir the raven into a frenzy, but with every kiss Levi fed the brunet aphrodisiac that activated in Levi’s saliva with the onslaught of arousal. Nothing that would make Eren lose his mind. Enough to leave him tingling, skin jumping under Levi’s touch.

Every once in a while, Eren felt the grazing of teeth over his skin, though Levi would not bite him unless it was asked for. Never before Eren had physically instigated a mating response.

With their different anatomies, Eren was more than glad for the earlier preparation. He had no trouble with Levi’s length, but the girth of his knot was often tricky without some decent stretching beforehand. It wasn’t all that often that Levi mated Eren properly, due to the arduous process of breeding itself. Tricky, sticky, and taxing on the receiver. At least where humans were concerned; Levi had informed Eren that the females of his species were much better equipped for initial penetration than Eren himself was.

Eren didn’t mind. Truth was, he loved the attention. Getting to lay back, all but smothered in affection and distracting kisses whenever he was being prepared to take Levi’s cock. And the raven knew it.

Slippery touches slithered against Eren’s thighs and he shifted, parting his legs to give the tentacles access – a clear sign for Levi that he was ready. Receptive and wanting.

Levi groaned against Eren’s mouth, feeling the brunet sucking on his tongue as the wet muscle explored as they kissed. Eren rolled away from him then, stretching out on his back. He waited, beckoning Levi closer with a mischievous finger curling in invitation, eyes bright with anticipation. Levi didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He was hovering over the brunet in an instant, pulled down into a kiss that left the raven dizzy at Eren’s eagerness. Levi let his tentacles wander where they wanted. With mating instinct taking hold, Levi knew he wouldn’t have to outright tell the tendrils what to do. They knew Eren, knew his body and what it would need for the process to come.

Some spilled into Eren’s mouth, tugging gently on his tongue, and Eren let them play. He mouthed and sucked, coaxing moisture from the exploring tendrils and swallowing it down with a mischievous hum. Levi could only stare at the display, mouth dry all of a sudden.

Head tipping to one side, Eren cast Levi a low-lidded stare. His eyes were playful, full of mischief and want alike.

Sensing that the brunet had something to say, Levi coaxed the tendrils out of Eren’s mouth, raising an eyebrow in quiet query.

“Going to bite me, Levi?” Eren all but purred, voice shaking but no less sultry. “Hmm? _Please_?”

Levi stiffened. He knew Eren was adventurous, but it never failed to stun him _just_ _how_ _adventurous_ he got. Anyone else would have taken one look at Levi’s teeth and bolted. But no. Eren wanted those fangs in his flesh. Crazy little human.

But Levi wouldn’t dream of denying a blatant request.

The raven surged forward, tongue laving over the side of Eren’s throat to prepare him.

Eren’s skin tingled under the assault and he awaited the initial sting. Levi’s teeth were sharp, but they delivered something good, something delicious. Eren grunted when Levi finally sank those teeth in, relaxing as best he could. There was always pain to start with. But soon enough, Eren felt his blood heating from within, singing pleasure through his veins. He squirmed, letting go of a needy hum, and set imploring eyes on Levi.

“Touch me.”

Levi didn’t need to be told twice.

Eren was helpful when he felt the questing contact of a tendril near to his entrance. He lifted his hips, encouraging, and didn’t squirm at the supporting hold a couple of other tentacles had on his legs, curled in loops around his thighs to keep him spread.

After their previous activities, Eren knew they wouldn’t be waiting for too long to get to the good stuff. Unless Levi decided to be really mean.

But no, a slick tendril pressed immediately against his rim, slipping inside with little effort and beginning its task of coating Eren’s insides with mating lubricant. Eren fought to keep his hips still, not wanting to agitate the tentacle at work inside him. He wanted to press back against it. Always the initial slicking took too long in Eren’s opinion, though he knew he would be grateful for Levi’s patience later. He sighed into Levi’s mouth, playing with a tongue that was so much longer than his, able to coil around Eren’s own several times.

When another tendril began prodding at Eren’s mouth, Levi took turns with himself, kissing Eren senseless one moment and allowing the curious tentacle to slither into that pliant mouth a second later. Eren didn’t seem to care which appendage he was faced with, tongue or tentacle. He gave the same lavishing attention to either. Mouthing and moaning, the room was filled with Eren’s quiet sounds of pleasure.

Quiet for now.

Given enough time, Levi knew he’d have Eren screaming in bliss. It was just how Eren got when they came together like this, and Levi would change a thing about his human.

Eren moaned a little louder, the sound appreciative, as the tentacle at his rear pressed in further. The squirming had started, Levi noted with amusement. No matter how many times they went through this, Eren just couldn’t keep still. At the very least, Levi knew the brunet was enjoying himself…perhaps a little too much. It never failed to baffle Levi just how much Eren liked this kind of sex, being worked by foreign appendages and bred hard like he was one of them. Like he wasn’t even human. Eren was absolutely impossible.

And though he may not say it, Levi adored Eren. Damned idiot that he was.

With Eren rocking in earnest now, pleading nonsensically for more around the tentacle in his mouth, Levi figured he’d give the little twerp what he wanted.

Eren jolted when he felt the press of another tentacle tip at his backside, rubbing moisture around the little rim. Before Levi could even ask if Eren was okay with what was coming, the brunet let out a loud moan and nodded zealously. Levi could make out the litany of “please, please” that Eren garbled around his current mouthful, teal eyes already glassy and imploring.

With his consent, the tip wriggled its way in alongside its twin, though it progressed forward much slower. Careful, monitoring each squeeze and flutter of Eren’s insides. Eren only relaxed further, hips rocking, and let his eyes fall shut.

Eren’s arms were looped around Levi’s shoulders, fingers drifting up into his hair every so often. Brushing through, almost petting at times, and tugging whenever Levi did something particularly delicious. Eren tugged then, a low moan buzzing against Levi’s tongue in his mouth as the twin tentacles shifted, sliding deeper. They were in about the same length by now and Eren hadn’t protested yet, only humming his appreciation. The brunet’s body was heating up, warmth radiating off of him, and Levi leaned back a little to appreciate the flush that spread down Eren’s neck.

Slitted eyes landed on Eren’s nipples, dull pink and stiff with arousal. They were all but asking for Levi’s attention and he gave it gladly, mouth descending from Eren’s jaw, down his throat in a wet trail of kisses, until he reached his target. Levi felt Eren jerk beneath him at the sudden heat that enveloped one of his nipples, a wet tongue laving over the little nub. Levi brought a free tendril up to roll lazily over the other, providing delicious sensation everywhere but Eren’s cock. It wouldn’t do to have Eren cum too soon. That was a very real possibility with so much attention being lavished upon the brunet. He was writhing already from just being filled, shaking with each roll of slick flesh over his prostate. The tentacles wriggling inside him were pressing in girth now, testing Eren’s limits at a frustratingly slow pace. It had to be slow. If Eren was going to comfortably take Levi’s knot, he would need to be opened up properly first.

The third tentacle to begin pressing inside seemed to surprise Eren, but he only moaned louder. Eren’s whining was growing increasingly loud, imploring. He wanted more, faster, harder, and Levi’s unwavering patience had Eren writhing on the verge of tears. But the garbled pleas and needy whimpers were impractical. Levi wouldn’t give Eren anything he couldn’t handle and Eren was slipping further and further away from being able to tell the difference.

“Soon,” Levi murmured against Eren’s lips, pink and wet and pouting, “soon, I promise.”

Eren sighed into Levi’s kisses, wanting but happy enough. His hands wandered, either grasping at Levi or reaching to play with hovering tendrils, letting the thinner ends wrap around his fingers.

When Eren’s moans were growing in pitch, Levi knew he was ready.

The tentacles inside Eren slithered out slowly, pressing comforting contact against Eren’s thighs when the brunet whined his protest. But Eren knew he’d have what he wanted soon enough. He would behave if it meant Levi took him good and hard. There was a quiet sound, the wet noise of Levi’s cock sliding free of its protective slit, and Eren craned his neck to see.

Thicker than most male genitalia among humans, the males of Levi’s species were almost always well-endowed. Eren took in the sight, familiar by now. Thick and ridged at the tip, dark grey in colour and with a slight swell at the base where Levi’s knot would inflate with the proper stimulation. Eren bit his lip at the thought. The length behaved similarly to Levi’s tentacles. It moved on its own, flexing out and reaching. The questing tip sought out Eren’s entrance, enticed by the heat and mating lubricants spread there. Levi hovered close then, mouth seeking Eren’s, and the raven crooned a low and comforting sound into the next kisses he smothered Eren with.

Pressure against his rim informed Eren that it was finally happening and he forced himself to breathe deep and relax.

Slick seeped from Levi’s length, easing its way. The first ridge stretched puckered skin and Eren hummed as he felt it slip inside. Levi paused, giving Eren a moment to adjust if he needed it. The brunet squeezed down around him, wanting more, coaxing the squirming length in deeper. It pressed against him eagerly and Eren took the other few ridges much quicker, sucking in air and exhaling out shaky moans.

The slide in was slow, gentle, but overwhelming all the same.

After all the teasing he’d already taken, Eren was tender and sensitive inside. The slide of Levi’s ridges over his prostate had Eren wailing, mouth quickly filled with concerned tendrils to hush him.

Levi’s hips paused, pressed flush against Eren’s rear, and he let his eyes slip shut for a moment to appreciate the sensation. The intimacy, shared with a human of all things. Levi couldn’t keep his eyes shut long. He needed to see Eren, to marvel at this reckless boy that had made it his mission to burrow his way into Levi’s life. Despite their differences, despite constant warnings from others…despite everything, really. Eren blinked up at Levi, lashes wet and eyes glassy, mouthing absently at the tendril curled about his tongue. So trusting. If Eren believed any of the rumours, there was any number of awful things Levi could do to him right about then. So vulnerable, but not naïve. Eren knew about the rumours. How Levi’s kind hunted humans. Ate them alive or strangled them with their extra appendages and dragged them off to feed their young.

It was obvious why humans feared Levi and his kind the way they did. With their claws and teeth, the venom and thick armour, it was clear that they were predators. And yet despite Levi’s teeth, Eren still kissed him. Despite Levi’s claws, Eren still wanted to be held by him.

Precious, raving lunatic of a human being.

Eren sent a drunken smile Levi’s way, very probably aware of what the raven was thinking. The brunet tempted Levi down for a kiss, inviting Levi’s tongue in alongside the tendril he was playing with. Eren’s eyes closed and he groaned, low and pleased. Bliss. His tongue stroked Levi’s, so lazy already. Eren’s hips shifted, a little pleading sound caught in his throat.

Indulgent of his needy little human, Levi began to move. His rhythm started slow, the agonising drag of slick flesh, and Eren shook bodily. Still rocking back against Levi, still wanting.

Levi wouldn’t tease, not a moment longer. His pace gradually picked up, just a little faster every few moments, because that was what Eren had been craving all this time. He’d promised his brat a proper breeding. Levi intended to make good on that promise. His hips smacked against Eren’s ass, the brunet’s noises of bliss growing in volume. Louder and louder, until Eren finally just yanked his head away, tossed it back, and screamed his lungs out for the whole neighbourhood to hear. Levi growled his satisfaction at the sounds. A low rumble pressed into Eren’s skin, through Levi’s chest, his mouth which trailed over Eren’s throat and shoulders.

At some point Eren resigned himself to simply hold on for dear life, legs thrown around Levi’s hips and arms refusing to let the raven back up even an inch.

Eren’s insides fluttered and Levi knew barely a moment in advance that Eren was going to cum. He got a hand curled around Eren’s cock, stroking just in time for the brunet to let go of the most startling screech yet and oh man, Levi was definitely going to have some explaining to do to the residents that lived nearby. Sooner or later people were going to honestly start wondering if Levi really was eating Eren alive with all the noise the twerp made.

He felt himself growing close, giving a deep shudder before pressing as far into Eren as he could. Levi felt his swelling knot catch at Eren’s rim before slipping inside and the brunet bit his lip hard to muffle the devastating sound that wracked him. Finally, Levi shot a scorching spurt inside his brat and felt the beginnings of relief take hold. His mating instincts were being sated with each hot burst of seed that flooded Eren’s insides.

Eren attempted to speak, but sobbed instead, an odd mix of overwhelmed laughter sticking wetly in his throat. He seemed comforted by Levi’s nuzzling and hushed coos.

They would be locked together for a few minutes, fifteen at the most, and Levi hoped that it wouldn’t leave Eren too tender. He had tendrils already rubbing numbing lubricant over Eren’s stretched rim, soothing the abused flesh. Each brush had Eren twitching, tensing around where Levi was still buried deep within him. The brunet gave a shaking moan, shivering a little.

But he smiled when Levi sought his attention, catching Eren’s watery gaze and looking to make sure that he was alright.

“Eren.” Levi called his name, firm, and waited for that teal gaze to settle on him. “Okay?”

Eren sent him a dopey smile, humming happily. But it wasn’t an answer, Levi wanted words though Eren looked far too pleased with himself.

“T-That was amazing.” Eren managed to stammer and slur, mouth lazy, and he slumped back with a long hum. Happy and exhausted. “You’re amazing.”

Levi rolled his eyes, chirping stern praise at the brunet in sounds Eren may never understand.

But it got Eren grinning all the same.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming on the 21st (Day 21) because I absolutely couldn't resist.


End file.
